El mejor regalo de todos
by blue kirito
Summary: En un mundo donde cualquiera puede concebir, solo Alibaba seria tan torpe de embarazarle a la primera. MPREG


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El mejor regalo de todos.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, como ya sabrán es Mpreg. Nunca encontré de está pareja, no sé si existen y soy pésima buscando o nadie ha escrito lo cual es triste considerando lo lindos que son. Mi pequeño granito de arena para el fandom. Felicidades a todas las mamis fujoshis :).**

 **.**

Un par de chicos acaban de salir del colegio y ahora se dirigen a casa.

-Me lleva, que mala suerte que seas mi vecino-un peli negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-uno de ojos miel.

-Hazte el menso. Estoy harto de que seas mi niñera.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Entonces por qué siempre te pegas al finalizar las clases?

-Ah bueno, eso es porque tu madre me pidió que...

-¿Ves?

-¡En todo caso es culpa tuya! ¡Te metes en problemas todo el tiempo!

-Si los idiotas no quieren que los golpee que no me provoquen.

-Deberías controlar tu carácter.

-Nah, no estoy dispuesto a cambiar por influencia de otros. Me da flojera.

-Tienes una terrible actitud.

-Y eso te convierte en un masoquista. Si tanto te fastidio simplemente lárgate. Sheba no tiene porque enterarse del día en que dejes de vigilarme.

-No puedo.

-Entiendo que cuando se pone histérica da miedo pero no es para tanto.

-No es por eso. También estoy preocupado. Después de todo eres mi amigo.

-Solo tu lo piensas.

-Uh.

-Masoquista~.

-¡No lo repitas!

En ese momento el mayor sonrió con amplitud e increíble amabilidad dejando sorprendido al otro que no se esperaba tuviese ese tipo de gestos en el repertorio.

-Ya que estamos de paso-el oji escarlata-¿qué te parece ir a mi casa?

-Vaya, nunca me habías invitado.

-Es para que me hagas la tarea de matemáticas.

-¿No lo entendiste? Es poco común en ti.

-Pon atención a las palabras, dije hagas no que me expliques. Tengo pereza. Me dormirmé un rato.

-Ah~ -suspiró-en todo caso podría elaborarla y entregarla mañana.

-¿Con tu letra y número?

-Cierto. Dando y dando yo quiero que me pases la de química.

El mayor sacó un cuaderno y lo entregó. El otro lo miró curioso.

-¿También quieres que la haga?

-Ya la hice.

-¡¿Cuándo?! No tuvimos tiempo libre.

-Durante las clases menso.

-¿Y no pusiste atención?

-Claro que si. No tengo una maldita neurona como tu. Hago más de una cosa a la vez.

-Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué no haces la otra?

-Vaya que eres un fastidio. Dejan tanta que hasta parece que se piensan que son el único profesor en todo el día. Normalmente no me quejo, es mejor entregar los trabajos a recibir un castigo de Sheba pero hoy me duele la cabeza.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-Desvelado~ el idiota de mi novio no deja de llamar por teléfono. ¿Se cree que no duermo?

-Deberías de quejarte con él no conmigo.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Y?

-Es estúpido y no entiende.

-Entonces déjalo.

-Nah, es más divertido pagarle con la misma moneda. El me impide descansar, yo le mando mensajes mientras trabaja.

No dijeron más. Alibaba se ha preguntado muchas veces si Judal es una buena o mala persona. Se podría pensar que es más del segundo tipo, pero se convirtió en su "amigo" porque le salvó cuando unos maleantes intentaban asalarlo. Y si bien no era necesaria la ayuda porque su padre se empeñó en que practicara esgrima y artes marciales, tiene un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia el.

-Ya llegamos.-mostrando con orgullo la mansión de su familia.

-Ya lo sé. Soy tu vecino, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Tranquilo unicornio!

-¡Lo dices como si fuera tu mascota!

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Dame la pata.

El rubio lanzó un puñetazo que el otro evadió con alegría.

-Por cosas como estas pienso que eres interesante. Si solo actuaras así más seguido podríamos conquistar el mundo.

-A tu lado sería como descubrirlo.

-Je.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mano a la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-ansioso.

-Te lo dije, me duele la cabeza-se adentraron al sitio-Cuando termines dejas el trabajo en la mesa, mañana te devuelvo la libreta, iré a dormir.

-¿No te preocupa que me pueda robar algo? Me dejas a solas después de todo.

-En primera tienes mucho dinero, no tienes necesidad y en segunda, ¿quién dijo que estarías solo?

-¿Eh?

-Tengo un hermano.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si nunca lo he visto!

-Vivió con el anciano David hasta la semana pasada, algo de que había ganado la custodia. Nah solo quería molestar a Sheba y Solomon.

-¿Y?

-No iban a dejar que se quedara con su hijo, lo pelearon en el tribunal y aquí está.

-¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo contigo?

-Porque estuve apunto de matarle de un coraje en más de una ocasión ja ja ja. Literal, le provoqué dos infartos.

Alibaba tembló, es como si tuviese enfrente del mismísimo demonio.

-Ahí te ves.

Y le dejó.

« _-Que patán. Ni un jugo me ofreció. ¿Si tomo un poco de agua será considerado robo? ¿Y si voy a casa por algo de beber? Si como no, ¿y luego quién me abre? Me dijo que tiene un hermano pero su historia es muy fantasiosa, seguro que es otra de sus bromas. Que te sepas que no siempre voy a caer.»_

Se pasó unos cinco minutos dando vueltas en el comedor, no quería pensar en ello pero entre la caminata y conversación tenía sed.

« _-Tomaré un poco de agua, ya luego le regalo una botella de vino a su familia. Supongo que es lo justo.»_

Dejó la mochila en una silla y se encaminó al sitio. Apenas abrió el refrigerador escuchó pasos tras él por lo que giró alterado alzando las manos como si le hubiesen arrestado.

-¡Juro que no es mi intención llevarme nada!

Un pequeño le miraba sorprendido para luego reir con suavidad.

-¿Entonces eres un criminal onisan? ¿Se ha metido a mi casa para asaltar? ¿Secuestrarme? No me pareces una mala persona.

-Eh...¡No! ¡Soy amigo de Judal!

-Oh, ¿en dónde está?

-D-dormido le duele la cabeza, ¡enserio!

-Te creo, tranquilizate.

-V-volveré al comedor, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Se escapó lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a realizar sus deberes, con la mano derecha escribe, con la izquierda se remueve el cabello.

« _-Soy un completo imbécil. No podía verme más ridículo. Quiero ir a casa, ni siquiera pude tomar algo.»_

Se sorprendió cuando un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo fué depositado a su lado por el niño de amable sonrisa. Le contempló de manera boba.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, tengo la impresión de que tienes sed.

-Pero...

-Acéptalo, eres mi invitado. Es mi favorito-el también tenía un vaso en las manos.

-G-gracias-lo degustó-jugo de manzana.

-Sip.

Que distintos son el uno del otro, es como tener un ángel y un demonio en la misma casa. Una vez se lo terminó se levantó a lavar ambos contenedores.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Has hecho suficiente. Ahora me toca a mi.

-Pero yo los seco.-decidido.

-Me parece bien.

Algo en ese pequeño le impedía mirar a otro lado, como si le robara por completo la voluntad.

« _-Me agrada bastante. Por eso Judal dice que soy un idiota simplon. Me gustaría que fuera mi amigo.»_

Volvieron al comedor donde el pequeño le hizo compañía un rato y platicaron descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Alibaba-kun!

-¿Verdad?

-Todo suena tan interesante y divertido cuando eres tu quien lo relata.

-¿T-tú crees?-apenado.

-¡Si! Ah...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que preparar la comida. Hoy me corresponde.

-No es mi intención ser grosero pero me parece curioso que con todo el dinero de tu familia no contraten a alguien que lo haga.

-Papá es del tipo que piensa que todos somos iguales.

-No lo sabía, Judal nunca me lo comentó.

-Mmm...

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que parece que hablas más con él que yo. Creo que no le agrado-sonrió con tristeza.

-No, así es su personalidad. Tiene problemas básicos de convivencia. Estoy seguro de que te aprecia pero no tiene idea de como demostrarlo. Solo dale tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, iré a cocinar.

-Te ayudo, terminé la tarea.

-¿Aún cuando te distraje? ¿Y no tienes que volver a casa?

-Supongo que cuando se quiere hacer dos cosas a la vez se puede.

-¡Eres impresionante!

-Me halagas demasiado.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja, está bien. ¡Cuento contigo Alibaba-kun!

Entraron a la cocina, lavaron los ingredientes y se dispusieron a cocinar. En algún momento el mayor quedó atontado con esas pequeñas manitas cogiendo las verduras y el cuchillo, en su vida admiró cortes más limpios pero llenos de ternura, es como si les estuviese pidiendo permiso.

-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez, ¿por?

-Curiosidad...¿no preguntarás mi edad?

-Supongo que la misma de mi hermano, diecisiete.

-Si.

« _-¡Que tonto es obvio que lo sabría!»_

-Terminé-dijo el peli azulino con expresión sería y pasando el ante brazo por la frente.

-Me toca la carne.

-Ah. Si, gracias.

Alibaba cogió otro cuchillo y una tabla limpia. Sus cortes eran perfectos, llenos de decisión y elegancia. Como si fuese un príncipe intentando conquistar algún tipo de laberinto.

El infante se sonrojó sin entender la razón.

-Listo-sonrió deslumbrante.

-...

-¿Aladdin?

-Ah...¡Si!-al tiempo que apretaba su delantal con manitas temblorosas.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas temblando y tus mejillas se ven muy rojas. No debes sobreesforzarte.

-No pasa nada, es solo que me puse nervioso. Pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Entonces continuamos?

-¡Si!

Preocupado de que el aceite pudiera saltarle encima aún cuando el otro aseguro que no es la primera vez que lo hace fué Alibaba quien frió las cosas, siendo Aladdin quien ponía sazonador. Daba ternura ver que el pimientero era más grande que el, incluso tuvo que subirse a su confiable banco. El rubio removia en el tiempo justo para que todo se cociera y no se pegara.

-Mmm, está listo-dijo-¿quieres comer?

-¡Sería genial! Ya hace hambre.

-Muy cierto.

-Iré a despertar a Judal-kun.

-Será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo. La última vez que puso una cara como esa y le hable me lanzó por las escaleras del colegio.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

-Fué hace mucho y de hecho se cayó conmigo. A veces, aunque no lo parezca es algo torpe.

-Uh.

-Pero no me gustaría que le hiciera eso a un querido amigo.

-¿Yo soy tú...?-pasmado-Nunca he tenido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Eres muy agradable.

-Mi abuelo no me lo permitía. Se sentía celoso. Papá y mamá creen que es una mala persona pero no. Es solo que sus métodos son mmm poco convencionales. Se podría decir que tiene el mismo problema que Judal-kun. Me quiere pero no puede evitar el querer controlarlo todo en mi vida. Me mantenía encerrado todo el tiempo en mi habitación, incluso contrató tutores privados para que no tuviese que asistir al colegio.

-Ahora si lo haces, ¿cierto?

-Si-con tristeza-pero me preocupa que pueda sentirse solo. Lo quiero mucho aunque me asuste un poco.

-Oh Aladdin-le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos-eres un niño tan bueno. Estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos le llegaran tarde o temprano.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy seguro. Eres del tipo de persona que deja un poco de si en los demás. Si es inteligente y siendo de tu familia no lo dudo, entenderá el mensaje.

El pequeñito no pudo contener el llanto. No es de los que gusten quejarse de sus problemas pero algo en ese chico le inspira confianza. El hijo de Solomon se apartó un poco, de esa manera le tomaron de las mejillas para limpiar las gotas saladas con los pulgares.

-Te ves mucho mejor sonriendo.

-¿Qué carajo le haces al enano?-el peli negro que fué guiado por el aroma de la comida.

-¡Nada!

-¡¿Y por qué está llorando?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡¿EH?!

Alibaba tuvo que soltarle para emprender carrera por su vida, peor aún que el mayor cogió un cuchillo y lo lanzó con un condenado tino que por fortuna fué evadido pero terminó apuñalando un calendario de unicornios mágicos en la pared.

-¡Casi me lastimas!

-Oh creeme, lastimarte no es el punto. Heriste a mi hermano. Aprieta los dientes.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Para qué?!

Se acercaba con expresión sicopata cuando Aladdin le rodeó de la cadera para detenerle.

-No Judal-kun, el solo me animaba. Estaba triste porque pensé que no me querías y...

-Tonto-se viró y dió un leve coscorrón a la cabecita.

-Estas enano, con eso es suficiente.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, yo solo me entiendo. Bueno, supongo que lo olvidaré, solo esta vez-tomó asiento a la mesa-¡atiendeme esclavo!-al rubio.

-¡Eres horrible!

El niño mostró una gran sonrisa en todo momento. Hoy tiene un nuevo amigo y supo que no le es indiferente a su hermano.

...

Un par de meses más tarde.

Judal y Alibaba van al hogar del primero.

-Enserio, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? ¿O ya no te quieren en tu casa? No necesito tu ayuda.

-Siempre eres tan antipático. Iré a visitar a Aladdin no a ti.

-Hasta que me dejas respirar.

El hijo de Rashid no le dió importancia al comentario. No es el primero de ese estilo que recibe.

Una vez ahí el mayor se largó sin más a su alcoba, seguramente para fastidiar a su novio con mensajes sin sentido.

« _-Ha de tener crédito eterno...o un muy buen plan en cuyo caso debería preguntarle la compañía telefónica a la que está suscrito.»_

-¡Alibaba-kun!-le saludó emocionado.

-¡Oh Aladdin!

Corrió para abrazarle con entusiasmo dando un par de vueltas por el impulso que tenía.

-Ja ja ja ja un día de estos me voy a caer-el niño.

-Jamás permitiría que te hicieras daño.

-¡Siempre tan confiable!-sonrió.

-Si-orgulloso-¡Te protegeré de todo! Seré como el valiente caballero montado en su corcel.

-Nah, para mi que eres el caballo, uno con cuerno-el peli negro.

-¿Que no estabas en tu habitación?

-Vine por un durazno. No me dirás que y cuando comer.

-Como si me hicieras caso de cualquier manera.

El otro le pasó de largo.

-¿Y bien?-el rubio al amigo-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Mmm mamá me compró un estuche de pinturas, ¿quieres dibujar?-con ojitos brillantes.

-Excelente idea.

Fueron a la habitación de Aladdin. El rubio estaba emocionado, jugar con él era como vivir su segunda infancia. Haciendo cosas que tiene años que no pasan por su mente. El menor fué por un par de godetes, pinceles, vasos con agua y algunas hojas, tomaron asiento en el suelo para mayor comodidad.

-¡Te haré un gran dibujo!-el oji zafiro.

-¡No si te gano!

Se metieron por completo en la actividad, los pinceles iban de un lado a otro. La acuarela caía descuidadamente por todos lados dejando su característico aroma por todo el lugar.

-¡Terminé!-el niño.

-¡Yo también!

Alibaba quedó embobado con la pureza de su compañero, con una expresión encantadora y las rosadas mejillas llenas de pintura. El mayor cogió un paño que humedeció y pasó por la piel para limpiarle, adviriendo de esa manera su increíble suavidad, el contrario se ruborizó por el contacto.

-Como nuevo-el de orbes miel.

-G-gracias-nervioso.

-¿Puedo ver tu dibujo?

-Si.

-Ungh...

Se quedó sin palabras al contemplar prácticamente una obra de arte. Semejante torpeza para mancharse a si mismo le hizo suponer que sería un dibujo básico. Tenía ante si al mar. Tan lleno de colores y movimiento que podías ver la vida en su interior, aún siendo el cielo reflejado en su superficie; con tal magestuosidad que seguro es producto de la magia.

-V-vaya el mar...te quedó maravilloso.

-No, es eso a lo que deberías poner atención. Es más un dibujo del sol. En realidad quería hacerlo muy brillante rodeado de un arcoíris, pero me dió vergüenza.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El niño se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Me recuerda mucho a Alibaba-kun, eres tan brillante como el sol y...

« _-Oh...por...¡dios! ¡QUE LINDO!»_

El mayor le estrujó con tal ahínco que bien podría partirlo a la mitad, aunque teniendo la precaución de no estropear la hoja.

-A-Alibaba...kun...

-¡P-perdón!-le liberó-Es solo que me emocioné un poquito. ¿Me lo regalas?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Es que me gusta mucho y está hecho con tus lindas manitas.

De manera inconsciente tono al peli azulino de la muñeca y besó cada uno de sus dedos, provocando que este se estremeciera todito.

-¿Y bien?-esperanzado.

-Si te gusta...no tengo problema.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Le entregó la obra que dejó sobre la cama para que terminara de secar. Guardaron silencio algunos minutos en los que el corazón infantil por fin pudo serenarse.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-será mejor que no lo veas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es evidente que no tengo tu talento.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Te arrepentiras.

-Que injusto-se quejó desilusionado.

« _-¡No pongas esa cara!»_

-Esta bien, si te incómoda no hay más que decir.

-Uh-derrotado-te lo enseñaré.

-¡¿Enserio?!-asintió.

Una vez el pequeño lo tuvo entre sus manos se emocionó.

-¡Una manzana!

-Es que parece que te gustan mucho y...

¿Seguro que "aquello" plasmado en la hoja lo es? Más parece un vórtice al infierno salpicado de sangre.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

Aladdin se dió la media vuelta buscando algo en el cajón. Luego se subió a la cama y con ayuda de unas tachuelas lo fijo a la pared. Los chicos suelen tener posters de sus artistas favoritos, mujeres en paños menores, los más lucidos formulas químicas u algo que apantalle a las visitas, pero él se conforma con la manzana del infierno. Alibaba no pudo más que sonreír. Su amigo se mete de manera misteriosa más y más en su corazón, de tal manera que hasta se olvida de si mismo. Poco le importa que Judal pueda verlo al entrar y se burle de él hasta en su funeral, si hace feliz al pequeño él también lo es.

...

Diez meses más tarde.

-No, enserio ¿que no te quieren en tu casa o qué?-Judal.

-Si ya sabes que es a tu hermano al que visito, ¿para que te quejas?

-Porque sus risitas tontas son muy escandalosas. No me dejan dormir. Además, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres mayor de edad y ni novia te conozco. Te quedarás virgen por siempre, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con el enano.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! Además...hace poco me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de alguien.

-Seguro te rechazó por culpa de ese cuerno en tu cabeza.

-¡Ya olvídalo! ¡¿Quieres?! Y...no le he dicho lo que siento.

-¿Y se supone que esa vieja se entere con el pensamiento?

-Es...ah...un chico...

El peli negro sonrió divertido. El otro se tensó, ¿acaso se habría dado cuenta?

-Así que te gusta el enano.

-¡¿Cómo lo...?!

-Eres tan evidente, lo sospechaba. La verdad no tengo idea de si él siente lo mismo, es bastante difícil de leer.

-¿Que puedo hacer?

-Mmm, quizá pueda ayudar.

-¿Y cómo?

-Nah tu déjalo en mis manos.

Apenas lo dijo el otro se sintió preocupado. Es seguro que es la peor idea del mundo pero no es que tenga más opciones.

...

Una vez terminaron de comer, Alibaba y Aladdin lavaron los trastes, el día pasó sin inconvenientes, aunque el corazón del rubio estaba cansado por latir al máximo, se esperaba cualquier travesura de parte de Judal pero este no se apareció una sola vez. Quizá tenía más flojera que ganas de ayudar, lo que no sería extraño pero si muy agradecido.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-el niño.

-Prometo venir mañana.

-De acuerdo-sonrió.

Alibaba percibió un brillante punto rojo en la frente de su amigo, así que se inclinó para ver de que se trataba. Demasiado tarde notó que alguien le empujaba desde atrás, provocando de besase al infante con tal fuerza que se dieron un increíble cabezaso y cayeron al suelo.

-Ay ay ay-se quejaba el hijo de Anise que giró el cuerpo encontrándose con Judal y un láser en su mano-¡fuiste tu! ¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?!

-Dije que ayudaría, ¿o no?

-Casi me matas.

-Nah, ahora solo es cuestión de que hables con el enano cuando despierte-se fué.

-¿Como que cuando...?-miró a la víctima, en el suelo...inconsciente-¡Oh por...Aladdin! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Tomó asiento a su lado para cuidarlo al tiempo que deslizaba sus yemas por los labios. Con esa dulce, inocente y cálida sensación que dejó "el beso" accidental.

« _-¿Qué haré? Estoy seguro de que lo notó. Alcance a ver su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Y si me odia después?»_

Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no huirá, el chico que ama merece una explicación.

Pasados unos cinco minutos el infante parecía volver en si puesto que emitia algunos quejidos.

-Ungh...¿Alibaba-kun?-tomó asiento lentamente.

-Tómalo con calma.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que robé tu primer beso.

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que su rostro adquiría un intenso escarlata.

-¡Lo siento tanto Alibaba-kun! Debí ser más cuidadoso.

Su reacción rompió en miles de pedazos el corazón ajeno.

-No es tu culpa. Soy un imbécil. Dije que te protegería y...Puedes olvidarlo, has de cuenta que nunca ocurrió.

-No puedo. Me sentiré culpable para siempre.

-¿Tanto asco te dió?-negó violentamente-¿Entonces?

-Un beso solo deberías darlo a la persona que amas. El primero es el más importante, pero...¡lo desperdiciaste en mi!

-¡No es verdad!

Le cogió de las muñecas y clavó sus ojos en los ajenos.

-Aladdin, debí hablarlo contigo hace mucho. Me gustas, no me arrepiento de haber dado mi primer beso contigo pero tu...

-Oh Alibaba...kun...

El llanto salió por montones.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Matame si te hace sentir mejor pero no pongas esa cara!

Los orbes dorados también se llenaron de agua.

-Uh...es que buuu...no puedo evitarlo, perdón...

-No te disculpes...

-Es que me siento muy feliz...

-¿Eh?

-También me gustas pero pensé que...buuu, alguien como yo no sería de tu tipo. Eres tan brillante que creí que...buuuu serías más feliz con alguien como Judal-kun.

-¡¿Con ese ente del demonio?!-alargó el brazo y reposó su mano en la diminuta mejilla-Me gustas mucho Aladdin, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Oh...si...

Y volvieron a unir sus labios de manera mucho más sutil e inocente disfrutando la magia del momento.

...

Un año y medio después.

Alibaba invitó a su pareja a casa, aprovechando que es su aniversario y que no hay nadie le preparó una deliciosa comida. Estaba nervioso arreglando por décima ocasión su cabello frente al espejo cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó corriendo las escaleras a punto de rodar por ellas. Abrió sin más.

-¡Aladdin!

-Ja ja ja ja, si soy yo.

-B-bienvenido.

Pasaron al comedor donde el hijo de Solomon no cabía de la felicidad. Todo era tan delicioso que se sentía en el cielo. Una crema de nuez, ensalada César, filete de cerdo con salsa de manzana y gelatina de limón. Alibaba movía el cuerpo visiblemente ansioso pero feliz, esperando el veredicto de su pareja.

-Fué maravilloso, estaba tan rico...¡se siente el amor! Ja ja ja ja muchas gracias, es algo que guardaré en mi corazón para siempre.-el otro sonrió-T-también tengo un regalo.

-¿Si?

-Me di cuenta de que otro día te quedaste mirando unas arracadas pero no pudiste comprarlas. Supongo que estabas guardado el dinero para esto. Así que...

Entregó una caja que el mayor tomó.

-Es mi regalo, feliz aniversario Alibaba-kun.

-Muchas gracias Aladdin, me gustan mucho. Iré a mi habitación a guardarlas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que tu conoces la mía, pero esta es la primera vez que estoy en tu hogar.

-Si claro. No necesitas pedir permiso.

Una vez ahí, el oji miel tomó la perilla y se adentraron. Aladdin contemplaba todo anonadado.

-Vaya, este lugar tiene tu alma en cada objeto, también tu aroma y calidez.

El otro rascó su nuca turbado.

-Es como si ¡Uo!

-¡Aladdin!

Por no prestar atención a sus pies, el niño se fué al piso luego de tropezar con un zapato. Su novio fué en su auxilio rápidamente.

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-N-no.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado.

En ese instante el mayor advirtió que la camisa del pequeño se fué de lado permitiendo la apreciación de más piel que de costumbre. Tragó sonoramente lleno de ansiedad. Cogió al otro de los hombros y besó su cuello.

-Mmm...¿Alibaba-kun...qué...?

No pudo completar la interrogante. Cerró los ojos y se ruborizó ante las caricias en una zona tan sensible. Su novio se desplazó hasta el hombro inspirando el inocente aroma a manzana que le embriagó de felicidad.

-Ya no puedo frenar mis deseos-emitió con sensualidad y lujuria de el oído infantil-quiero hacerte el amor.

-Oh~...

Aladdin no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba. Una parte de el también lo quería, pero otra tenía miedo. Es algo nuevo. Sin embargo la suave manera en que le tocan le llena de seguridad. Si es con su pareja estará bien. Asintió con timidez, el mayor le tomó en brazos como el más grande tesoro del mundo y le colocó en el lecho con precaución, como si su cuerpo fuese tan frágil y delicado como el cristal. El rubio desabotonó la camisa pero antes de exponer la piel le detuvieron.

-Me avergüenza que mires.

-Entonces me detendré. Jamás te obligaría.

-Pero quiero seguir.

-Mmm...

El joven se preguntaba la forma de solucionar el conflicto, hasta que la idea llegó a él. Los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas colocandose sobre el pequeño. Retirando con algo de trabajo la ropa de los dos. Los besos, caricias y roces no se hicieron esperar, en gran medida del rubio.

-Alibaba...kun...

Este se tomó el tiempo necesario para prepararle, para hacerle sentir en confianza y amado, pero sobre todo para no herirle. Una vez el niño estuvo en condiciones entrelazaron las manos. Se fundieron en una sola entidad. El día más feliz de sus cortas vidas.

...

Tres meses después.

-¡Te juro que te voy a dar un tiro! No puedo creer que aún estando en la universidad tenga niñera.-el de ojos arándano.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que voy por mi novio.

-De saber que las cosas terminarían así, ese día no te hubiese pedido ayuda para hacer mi tarea.

-Me obligaste.

-Nah, no seas delicado.

Llegaron a casa y se dirigieron al comedor pero les sorprendió encontrar al pequeño recostado sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué tienes enano?

-Ah-les miró con apatía-Me siento un poco mareado.

-¿Te llevo al doctor?-su pareja.

-No es necesario, seguro es culpa del clima.

-¿Quieres una manzana para hidratarte?

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-P-perdón, no es necesario. Tengo algo de náuseas.

-Deberíamos ir al médico.

-Seguro es un golpe de calor, ya pasará no me pongas atención.

-Si no quieres ir, no te voy a obligar pero me niego a dejarte.

Alibaba tomó asiento a su lado, el infante se quedó dormido poco después. Pasaron las horas y no mejoraba en lo más mínimo. Se hizo de noche y llegaron Solomon y Sheba que se acercaron preocupados.

-¿Qué tiene?-la madre.

-Buenas noches Solomon-san, Sheba-san. Desde que llegué tiene nauseas y mareos. Le dije que lo llevaba al médico pero se negó. Dice que es culpa de un golpe de calor. Estoy preocupado pero no quiero obligarlo.

La peli rosa se miraba consternada, el otro increíblemente serio.

-Alibaba-emitió este con severidad-¿Hay algo que deban decirnos?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?-desconcertado.

-Llama a tu casa. Pide permiso para quedarte.

El rubio no entendió nada pero hizo lo dicho. El aura que rodea a Solomon asusta. Como si se hubiese hecho enemigo de un gran rey.

-D-dicen que no hay problema.

-Vayamos al hospital.

Sheba fué por Judal, el padre tomó al infante en brazos y le recostó en el auto, pero ni así despertó. Llegaron a una pequeña pero elegante clínica.

-N-no entiendo, ¿es grave?-el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

-No estoy seguro, lo mejor será dejarlo en manos de mi amigo.-el patriarca ya más relajado.

Esta vez fué el rubio quien cargó a su pareja y le contempló con melancolía.

« _-Por lo que más quieras. No me dejes. Sin ti no puedo continuar.»_

-Bienvenidos-les saludo un hombre de cabello celeste y gafas.

-Buenas noches Ugo-Solomon-Mi hijo se puso mal. Tiene mareos y náuseas.

-¡Oh por no me digas que...!

-No estoy seguro por eso necesito que lo revises por favor.

-Enseguida.

El médico llevó al paciente a su despacho mientras la familia y el novio esperaban en el corredor.

-Tendrás que hacerte responsable-el peli azulino.

-¿Eh?

-No soy quien para juzgarlos pero pienso que Aladdin es muy joven y me preocupa. No tiene caso llorar por lo que no tiene solución, los apoyaré porque es algo que me hace feliz. Pero si lo lastimas no te perdonaré nunca.

Alibaba bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, como si fuese el peor pecador del mundo.

« _-¿Acaso es mi culpa que este enfermo? Debí cuidarlo mejor.»_

Apretó con fuerza los puños y no se dijo más hasta que Ugo les pidió a todos entrar. Aladdin estaba sentado en el lecho, despierto.

-¿Y bien?-la madre-Dime que se pondrá bien.

-¿Cómo se los digo?

-No la hagas de emoción cuatro ojos que todos estamos nerviosos.

-He realizado varias pruebas, y no hay duda. Aladdin...está embarazado.

Todos a excepción de Ugo y Solomon se petrificaron.

-¿Que el enano está qué?

-Embarazado, tiene tres meses.

-¡Eres un cerdo estúpido unicornio!-le cogió de la camisa para golpearlo-¿Cuántas veces te tiraste al enano? ¡Y en nuestra casa!

-¡Las cosas no pasaron así! Fué una sola vez, en nuestro aniversario.

-Te has de creer que soy imbécil.

-¡Alibaba-kun dijo la verdad!-aterrado con la posibilidad de quedarse viudo.

-¡¿Es enserio?! Ah, un unicornio era mala opción. Embarazo a su yegua a la primera.

-¡Judal-kun!-molesto y avergonzado.

Solomon y Sheba rescataron al chico que quedó clavado al piso por la impresión.

-No te preocupes Alibaba-kun. No negaré que me gustaría que mi hijo conociera a su padre. Pero no tengo intención de obligarte a permanecer a mi lado. Lo tendré, puedo encargarme de él-con expresión sombria.

El aludido le contempló con rabia, si Solomon asustaba, Alibaba aterra. El peli azulino esta consternado, ¿es que le consideraba alguna clase de monstruo por no cuidarse esa vez? Pero un hijo es un milagro, algo a lo que no renunciará.

-¿Luego de estos años te parece que soy la clase de hombre que huye de una responsabilidad?

-No, pero no por ello debes ser infeliz.

El mayor dió un pequeño golpe en la cabecita.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en la vida!

-¿E-enserio?

-No...

-¿N-no?-sintió su corazón romperse en miles de fragmentos.

-No es así como quería pedirlo pero ya que.

Se aproximó y tomó la manita para luego arrodillarse.

-Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Oh claro que...ungh-salió corriendo en dirección al baño más cercano.

El rubio quedó en shock, ¿acaso le ha rechazado?

-Ja ja ja ja-Solomon-la tendrán difícil con los síntomas.

-¿Por qué tan calmado?-el peli negro-¿No te molesta que se haya cogido al enano?

-Claro que si. Es demasiado joven.-la peli rosa.

-Pero si Aladdin está feliz, nosotros también-el oji zafiro.

Sin duda fué un embarazo no planeado, pero eso no le hace menos digno de emoción.

...

Alibaba iba a la universidad durante el día, luego un trabajo de medio tiempo y por las noches visitaba a su pareja. Estaba más en casa de este que en la propia.

Ahora le lleva un puré de manzana que el niño mira no muy animado.

-Debes comer algo. Si no lo haces te sentirás débil, además no es recomendable para el bebé.

-Aún tengo náuseas.

-Pasarán, lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Aladdin cogió la cuchara, la mano tiembla pero termina llegando a su destino exitosamente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron casi de inmediato.

-Sabe muy bien, ¿que le pusiste?

-¿Enserio quieres saber?

Asintió, el otro se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Cariño.

-¡Oh!-escondió el rostro con el plato.

« _-Siempre es tan lindo. No puedo creer que ya hicimos el amor...una vez y sigue apenándose por algo tan trivial.»_

Platicaron como ya era costumbre hasta que el infante fué vencido por el cansancio. Le recostaron y besaron su frente.

-Gracias por siempre esforzarte.

Se acomodo a su lado y cogió el móvil para enviar un mensaje a casa. Hoy no llegaría a ella.

...

En el sexto mes de embarazo.

Si bien los síntomas eran una tortura por decir lo menos en alguien de tan corta edad como lo es Aladdin, decidió ver al mundo con su característica sonrisa. No se quejaría más así se le estuviese partiendo el alma. Es testigo de lo preocupada que está su familia, así Judal se esfuerce en aparentar lo contrario. Y el como su novio se ve cada día más delgado, seguro a causa de tanto ajetreo, ya sea por la universidad, el trabajo y todavía tiene que cuidarle.

 _«-No seré una carga. Al menos cuando esté a mi lado puede relajarse.»_

-¡Ungh!

Un cólico algo intenso le atacó, por lo que se arrodilló y recargó en la alacena.

« _-Calma, calma, en un rato se me pasa...»_

Se repitió hasta el cansancio pensando en alguna de las canciones que Alibaba suele cantarle mientras acaricia su cabeza para hacerle dormir.

-Ah, por fin-aliviado.

Se puso en pie y justo en ese momento entró su madre.

-¿Qué haces en la cocina? Creí que estarías en tu cuarto durmiendo.

-Se me antojó un poco de fruta.

-Pídela. No quiero que tengas un accidente.

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me siento tan inútil.

-Oh mi amor-se acercó para consolarle-Tu condición es sumamente delicada. No debes verlo de esa manera. Te entiendo, me sentí igual cuando estaba embarazada.

-¿Papá te consintió?

-A veces, en otras era un pátan. Sospecho que a él le tocaron los cambios de humor y las náuseas. A mi los antojos y el...-en voz baja-deseo sexual.

-¿El qué? No te entendí.

-Ja ja ja ja, la iluminación espiritual ja ja ja ja-nerviosa. Ahora jovencito, ve a tu habitación y descansa. Sabes como se pone tu hermano cuando te encuentra de pie.

-Si, creo que somos muy cercanos, anda muy sensible. El otro día se puso a llorar. ¿Los síntomas son contagiosos?

-No, aunque si que lo parece.

-Me llevo algunas manzanas y duraznos y prometo que me voy.

-Eres un buen niño-orgullosa.

Ella sonrió, gesto que le fué devuelto por el otro que minutos más tarde ya estaba en su alcoba comiendo y picando botones del control remoto para buscar alguna película interesante. Quizá algunas caricaturas, para su bebé y él por supuesto. Se detuvo en un canal que transmite documentales.

"-El día de hoy les hablaremos del parto. Tener un bebé significa una gran responsabilidad porque..."

Dejó de lado al resto del mundo. Esto tiene sin duda toda su atención.

...

Alibaba llegó más temprano a casa de los Jehoahaz porque hizo papeleo como loco para poder pasar más tiempo en compañía de su familia. Al llegar se sorprendió de encontrar a casi todos en el comedor a excepción de su novio.

-¿Y Aladdin?

-Está de flojo. Dormidote desde hace horas.

-Creo que mejor me iré a casa. No quiero despertarlo.

-Se pondrá triste si lo hace y no estas.-la madre.

-Uh, tendré que ser cuidadoso entonces.

Fué a la recámara de su pareja con gran sigilo. La luz apagada, pero el resplandor de la luna permite captar un bultito tembloroso en la cama.

« _-No está dormido.»_

Se aproximó, sentó y deslizó la mano para tocar la espalda ajena.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vi un documental de como se tiene a los bebés y...tengo miedo.

-¿Te preocupa el dolor?

-No. Creo que soy muy pequeño, ¿y si por eso no puede salir? Ya sabes, esa vez apenas entró tu...

-¡No lo digas! Ya entendí-avergonzado-Todo saldrá bien, si hay complicaciones existen otros métodos como la cesárea. Prometo que ni tu ni nuestro bebé estarán en peligro.

-Eres increíble Alibaba-kun. Con solo unas palabras haces que recupere la confianza.

-No, ese eres tu. Debí ser precavido. No debiste embarazarte así. Quería que lo planearamos con calma.

-¿Tenías el deseo?

-Claro. Desde que nos hicimos novios supe que quería formar una familia contigo.

-Ah~ -el infante se derritió cual cubo de hielo en el desierto.

Entrelazaron las manos y recargaron la frente en la contraria.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también te amo Alibaba-kun.

...

A unos días de cumplir el noveno mes.

El niño camina con algo de dificultad hacia el librero donde cogería algún cuento para leerle al bebé.

-¿Tienes problemas?

-Me pesa un poco la pancita, y me duele la espalda.

El rubio agarró el libro y cargó al peli azulino hasta depositarle en la cama. Retiró cuidadosamente las prendas que cubren la parte superior y dió un inocente besito al lugar donde vive el fruto de su amor que pateó ligeramente.

-¡Por dios Alibaba-kun ya te dije que no lo hagas! ¡D-duele!-molesto.

-¡Perdón!

-A-además...-los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas-Mi piel se estira y le quedaron marcas muy feas. Ya no me vas a querer.

-¿Te refieres a las estrías?-asintió-Oh mi tontito, si son la evidencia de lo mucho que has luchado. Son hermosas-recorrió una con sus labios.

-¿E-enserio?

-Si-sonrió.

Judal entró sin tocar y les vió con cara de asco.

-Eres un cerdo, todavía no tiene al mocoso y ya te lo estas tirando otra vez.

-¡Claro que no! Solo reforzaba su autoestima diciendo que es hermoso...¡También quería darle un masaje!

-Si claro, está bien marrano.

-¡CÁLLATE JUDAL-KUN!

El mayor sintió escocer sus ojos.

-¡El enano me grito otra vez!-y se fué llorando.

-Uah, de veras que a tu hermano le afecta tu...

-Alibaba-kun-siguió el ejemplo del peli negro-buuu aún tengo hambre.

-¿Y tu masaje?

-¡Te ordeno que vayas por algo de comer!-autoritario.

-¡Si señor!-salió a toda prisa.

El peli azulino tocó su vientre con nostalgia.

-Creo que tu padre nos abandono...¡lo voy a matar!

Si, todo un cóctel de hormonas y sentimientos.

...

Tres días después.

Aladdin tejía chambritas en compañía de su madre cuando una sensación extraña le invadió. Perdió todo color en el rostro.

-Ma...má...

-¿Qué...? Oh por dios. ¡Se le rompió la fuente!

Alibaba y Judal salieron de la cocina el primero y de la biblioteca el otro. Con las prisas no tuvieron la precaución de mirar y se estrellaron entre ellos, pero con tanta adrenalina ni dolió.

-¡Uuugh!-el pequeño que ya comenzaba con las contracciones.

-Vamos al hospital-el padre.

Alibaba cargó a su pareja, todos entraron al vehículo y Solomon condujo como si no hubiese un mañana. Por más que lo oculte está histérico. Llegaron al sitio donde Ugo con ayuda de dos enfermeras le llevaron a una habitación esterilizada dispuesta para ese fin. Al único que se le permitió el paso fué Alibaba que es el padre.

El rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero nunca soltó la mano del amor de su vida. Aladdin puja, llora seguramente por el gran dolor pero lo enfrenta con tal valentía que todos le contemplan orgullosos y llenos de admiración.

-¡AAAAHHH!-casi desgarró su garganta con ese.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-el médico.

Se escuchó la nalgada de ley y el llanto de este.

-Wuuaa~.

Rápidamente las chicas se lo llevaron para darle un baño en lo que Ugo terminaba con los detalles como la placenta y demás. Una vez lo hizo permitió la entrada a todos los familiares.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-Sheba.

-Estoy orgulloso de tu valentía-Solomon.

-Vaya gritos que te echaste-Judal.

Alibaba continua sumido en su mutismo.

Hicieron varios comentarios más hasta que llegó una de las enfermeras con un bultito azul.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-al agotado niño.

-Si.

Lo entregó y Aladdin lo cogió amoroso entre sus brazos.

-Es niño-dijo el médico.

El pequeño retiró la manta que cubre su rostro, todos incluido el padre le miran con curiosidad.

-Es hermoso-dijo por fin el rubio.

El bebé es exactamente igual a la "madre" de cabello azul que le llega hasta el mentón, lacio y sedoso pero sus ojos son miel como su padre y tiene ese curioso cuernito en la cabeza. Judal se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿De todas las cosas que podías heredarle por qué tu símbolo de unicornio?

-¡Oye!-ofendido.

-¿No lo sabes Judal-kun?

-¿El qué? No soy adivino.

-Que es una de las cosas que me atrajeron de él.

-Vaya gustos más enfermos.

La pareja le ignoró y se unieron en un abrazo que incluye a su hijo.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser padre Aladdin.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Ya le pusieron nombre?-el ahora abuelo.

-Neizan-el niño-significa regalo de Dios.

-Le queda perfecto-la peli rosa.

-Simplones-Judal.

...

Aladdin se quedó en el hospital algunos días más para tenerle bajo observación al igual que al recién nacido. Cuando constataron que no había riesgo alguno fueron a casa.

El pequeño se encargaba de bañarlo y amamantarlo mientras que Alibaba hacia todo lo posible para tener tiempo disponible para encargarse de todo lo demás. Todo para que su prometido no se sobreesforzara.

Caminaba en dirección a la sala cuando se encontró con el cuñado hablando por teléfono.

-Así es rey idiota, eres un maldito patán desconsiderado, no tengo porque ser distinto. Terminamos...¿por qué? Bueno, gracias a mi hermano me di cuenta de que el amor verdadero si existe. Merezco algo mejor que tu...¿Que ojalá me muera solo? ¿Ves? Por eso digo que lo nuestro no tiene sentido-colgó y se encontró con el rubio que no sabía ni donde esconder la cabeza-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Más te vale.

Parece que la relación de Alibaba y Aladdin salvó más de un corazón.

...

La feliz pareja se casó un mes después en una sencilla ceremonia, siendo de esa manera más que nada por gusto personal. Se quedarían en casa de los Jehoahaz hasta que contaran con los medios necesarios para adquirir la propia. Aunque nadie tenía prisa por ello. Incluso Anise les visitaba con frecuencia, de tal palo tal astilla.

Los ahora esposos están en su habitación cambiando los pañales a Neizan.

-Neizan Jehoahaz Abraham Saluja que bonito suena.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que tenga primero mi apellido? Estas a tiempo para retractarte.

-Es lo de menos. Además ahora tu eres Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham Saluja, son iguales.-sonrió.

-Que simple eres Alibaba-kun-imitó el gesto-por eso te amo.

Se dieron un inocente beso, luego de aquella vez no han hecho el amor nuevamente. Quizá un trauma reprimido o algo por el estilo. Bajaron a la sala para ver televisión puesto que la de ahí es más grande cuando sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy-el peli azulino.

Casi se fué de espaldas al encontrarse con David. Retrocedió algunos pasos asustado.

-A-abuelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que esperabas un hijo?

-Ah yo-comenzó a respirar agitado, sintiendo incluso que le escaseaba el aire.

El mayor le estrujó con fuerza pero cariño.

-Después de que te fueras entendí que hice mal las cosas. Lo que te di no puede ser considerado amor, pero aprendí un poco de ello. Quiero conocer a mi bisnieto y hacer las cosas como se debe. Claro, si me das la oportunidad.

-¿Cómo fué que te enteraste?

-Solomon y Sheba. Tan tontos y confiados como ellos solos, pero lo agradezco. ¿Y bien?

-Si ellos piensan que no hay problema yo igual-sonrió.

Fueron con su marido que miró con desconfianza al recién llegado.

-Alibaba-kun, este es mi abuelo, David.

-Abuelo, el es Alibaba-kun, mi esposo. Y este es nuestro hijo Neizan.

El mayor cogió en sus brazos al bebé, sonriendo con maldad.

« _-Tengo en mi poder la manera de obligar a mi nieto a volver a mi lado.»_

Pero esos ojos dorados le miraron con intensidad, como si fuese capaz de leer su alma. La manita tocó con suavidad su mejilla enviando una ola cálida por todo su cuerpo. Aún si su plan era traicionar la confianza que depositó su hijo nuevamente, lo cierto es que no podía herir a su adorado nieto y al fruto del amor de este.

-Tu ganas Aladdin-dijo por fin.

Nadie entendió el significado de sus palabras.

-Bueno. ¡Vamos a comer en familia!-el infante emocionado.

El rubio se acercó para coger de vuelta a su primogénito pero el otro no lo cedió.

-No quiero que lo tires. Lo regresaré cuando me vaya a mi nieto.

-Que antipático.

-Una parte de la familia lo es. ¿Que no conoces a Judal?

-Ungh...

¿Cómo sería el carácter de Neizan cuando fuera mayor? Rogaba porque no tan horrible como el de su tío. Se encontró con su amable sonrisa y le imitó.

« _-No, estoy seguro de que es como Aladdin. Solo espero que no se encuentre a un abusivo como yo porque estoy seguro de que seré el peor suegro de la historia.»_

La felicidad es enorme. El nacimiento de Neizan llegó en el momento justo, uniendo a la familia e incluso a los Saluja que tienen poco tiempo libre por culpa del trabajo pero que a partir de ahora se harán de más. Para no perderse un solo instante de la vida del pequeño. Porque este llegó como dice su nombre, siendo un regalo de Dios, el mejor regalo de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy me quedé con ganas de narrar algunas cosas como la boda pero de por si se supone que este fuera un "pequeño" one shot. Pero no pude evitar emocionarme XD. Culpo de ello al AliAla pero ni como resistirse si son tan hermosos. Alibaba, aún estas a tiempo en el manga, cásate con Aladdin ;~; por favor...(pataleando en el suelo). Bueno, me iré a enumerar mis sueños rotos. Gracias por leer :). Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! :). Los amo!**


End file.
